Car Troubles
by Rivervixon
Summary: Jug
1. 1

Gladys opened the door to let the breeze in. With the door agape she noticed her son playing in the truck. Jughead was pretending to drive it. Gladys went over to the truck and opened the driver's side door. "Out!" She yelled at her 9 year old son. "Now! Or I'll tan your hide." She added.

Jughead stepped out of the truck. Gladys grabbed Jughead's ear and drug him inside. "Sit." Gladys said pointing at a chair in the kitchen. Jughead sat and was massaging his ear lobe.

"You do not play in vehicles." Gladys lectured. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Jughead mumbled.

Gladys continued to lecture Jughead on the dangers of playing in vehicles for the next 15 minutes. Gladys reminded him of being told this in the past.

Jughead sat at the table with his arms folded throughout the lecture. "If I ever catch you playing in the truck again I swear I will beat your ass red with a belt." Gladys yelled. "Now go put your nose on the wall."

Tears welled up in Jughead's eyes. He hated standing in the corner. A few seconds later Jughead hadn't moved. Gladys snapped her fingers and pointed at the wall. "Corner, Now, move it."

Jughead got up and drug his feet to the corner. He pressed his face against the corner and cried.

"30 minutes." Gladys told Jughead as she sat the timer on the microwave.

Jughead spun around. "30 minutes?" He asked suprised.

"Do you want a whippin?" Gladys snapped.

Jughead shook his head no.

"Then I suggest you around or before get my hairbrush." Gladys responded to her son. Jughead faced the wall. He was angry. This was his most hated punishment.

About 20 minutes later FP returned to the home during his lunch break. When FP entered the home he noticed Jughead standing in the corner. He sat his helment on the coffee table and looked at Gladys. I'll let him tell you when he is done." FP made himself a Bologna sandwich with potato chips. By the time he was finished eating the timer signifying the end of Jughead's punishment went off.

"What did you do?" FP asked his son as soon as the timer went off.

Jughead stood facing his father his mouth agape. Soft tears were running down his face.

"Stop crying and tell your father what you did before I give you something to cry about." Gladys snapped.

"I.. I was... Mom, well she um... Mom came out, So what happened was umm.." Jughead stammered.

FP was loosing patience. "Spill it Boy."

Jughead sighed. "I was playing in the truck, and mom caught me." He admitted.

"Jughead didn't get spanked this time, but I promised him the belt if he does it again." Gladys informed FP.

"Okay, well I gotta get back to work." FP stood up. He gave Gladys a kiss. I'll make dinner when I get home. FP gave Jughead a tight hug. "You behave." He said as he ruffled Jughead's beanie.


	2. 2

Jughead was sitting in the cab of the truck. He was reading a book with his feet up on the steering wheel. Jughead was startled by a knock on the window. "Let's go." He heard the voice of his father, FP Jones say.

Jughead waited for the yelling to stay but, it didn't come. FP sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Jughead sat down in the chair. He didn't understand why his dad wasn't yelling at him right now.

"Dad?" Jughead whispered at the next comertial break.

"Yeah Boy." FP responded.

"Am I in trouble?" Jughead asked in anticipation.

"I'd say that's a fair guess." FP answered.

Jughead was confused. "Dad?"

"What is it Jughead?" FP replied.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" Jughead asked.

"Because last time you did this your mother told you that she would belt you. You are going to have to wait for her for your punishment." FP exsplained.

"But Mom won't be home until Saturday..." Jughead stated

"Well Jug, I could give you a whippin, but I know your mom is going to give you one once she finds out, so I'm not going to spank you for this."

"It's Tuesday... Mom doesn't get home for another 4 days." Jughead said. "I hate waiting. Can't I just get it over with now?" Jughead asked. The anticipation of the spanking was already making him anxious.

"Me spanking you now isn't going stop your mom from lightning you up once she gets home." FP exsplained.

"What if we don't tell her." Jughead suggested.

FP rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest Boy. You will tell your mother what you did." FP lectured.

That evening the phone rang and FP answered. Jughead sat on the couch, butterflies in his stomach. After a few moments of exchanging pleasantries Jughead heard FP say. "Your son has something he needs to tell you."

"Jughead, phone."

Jughead went over to the phone, and told his mother what happened.

"I'm sorry mom."

"I didn't mean too."

"No he didn't."

"But please don't..." (Jughead started to cry)

"I promise I will be good."

"Okay, here is Dad."

Jughead handed FP the phone back, and then proceeded to go stand in a corner.

"Okay"

"Okay"

"He asked me too but I didn't."

"Yeap"

"You are the one that promised him the belt."

"15 minutes. Okay, got it."

"Love you too Gladys."

"Okay, bye."

FP hung up the phone. He then proceeded to set the timer for 15 minutes.

Once the timer went off he called Jughead over from the corner.

"Your mom will take care of the rest of your punishment when she gets home." FP told his son.

Jughead nodded

"Okay, well you are grounded until she gets here, so go ahead and get ready for bed." FP instructed Jughead.

Saturday_

On Saturday FP took Jughead to work with him. He didn't want Jughead spend the entire day worrying about his spanking. Jughead sat in the trailer at _Andrew's Construction _with some books and homework. When they got home Gladys and Jellybean were still not there. Gladys and Jellybean didn't pull up to the trailer until nearly 9:00 at night. Jughead hugged Jellybean while FP greated Gladys.

Gladys hugged her son and greated him. "Jughead, it's getting late honey." Gladys said. "We will discuss your punishment tomorrow."

Jughead spent all night tossing and turning. He was obsessing over his upcoming spanking. The next morning Jughead was the first one to wake up. He fixed himself some breakfast, and waited for his mom to wake. Jellybean was the next person of the Jones family to wake up. Jughead fixed her breakfast too.

Once FP and Gladys woke up FP took Jellybean along with him to the grocery store to give Gladys and Jughead some "privacy."

Jughead sat on the couch as Gladys yelled. He had gotten pretty much the same lecture as the last time his mother had punished him for playing in the truck.

"Okay Jughead stand up." Gladys said once finishing the lecture. Gladys pulled one of the kitchen chairs into the living room. "Come here." She instructed.

Jughead slowly walked over to his mother. Gladys pulled Jughead over her lap, and started spanking him. She was spanking hard and fast. Jughead was kicking and crying in no time. Once Jughead had a soundly spanked bottom Gladys helped him stand up.

"What did I say would happen if you were playing in the vehicles again?" Gladys asked.

"You said you would whip me with a belt." Jughead answered.

"That's right. Now go get the belt." Gladys told her son.

"Please don't Mommy." Jughead said.

Gladys gave Jughead "the look" Jughead went to the only bedroom in the trailer and grabbed a belt at random. He walked back to the living room and handed the belt to his mother. Gladys pulled Jughead over her lap and gave him 9 swats with the belt.

Jughead sat on the couch until he calmed down.

"Jughead... you do it again you will get whooped raw. Do you understand me?" Gladys threatened.

Jughead nodded.

"You need to spend the rest of today in the house." Gladys said.

"Okay." Jughead responded.


End file.
